


Love Bite

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Edging, Exophilia, F/M, Femdom, Large Cock, Squirting, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Azaerith the Salacious, a Succubus, is summoned by a human man named Jacob for a night of supernatural pleasure. He asks her to involve her special aphrodisiac venom which has some very exciting effects on him.





	Love Bite

"Humans are such fun little playthings," Azaerith thought as she gazed upon the nervous-looking man who had summoned her. She would never tire of these curious, lustful beings who sought after the otherworldly pleasures she provided. They were all so cute, and their arousal was irresistibly delicious. Be they men, women, or something in between, their sexual energy always made for a good meal.

"Uh, hi," the man said, his eyes roving over every inch of Azaerith's already naked form.

She slowly swished her tail behind her ankles. "And hello to you, gorgeous. You got a name?"

"Jacob." He was already giving off a delectable aroma; the heady muskiness of masculine desire. This was going to be a good one.

Azaerith stepped forwards, standing tall before him. "I'm Azaerith the Salacious," she said. "'Azzy' if you wanna be cute about it."

Succubi and incubi were slightly larger than humans, so Jacob was at the perfect height to bury his face in her generous chest if he wanted to. She thought he might, given that he couldn't take his eyes off of her breasts.

"Looking for something a little different tonight, Jake?" Azaerith purred, reaching out with her four arms and slowly working apart the buttons on the flannel he was wearing with her lower set of hands. The other two found his shoulder and chin respectively. She tilted his head up.

Jacob gulped, finally meeting her eyes. "Yeah...if you don't mind."

"It's what I live for, hon."

She bent a little at the waist and caught his mouth in a deep kiss, letting her long forked tongue rove over his. When she pulled back, the man looked way too blissed out after just a kiss. "Adorable," she thought.

Azaerith helped him out of his shirt and crouched to work on his belt.

"I—uh," Jacob began, swallowing. "I've heard about the...venom you guys have."

The succubus' pointed ears twitched. "Interested?"

"Yes. Very."

"Good. Because this is hardly any fun without it."

It made for a better meal too, but she didn't say that aloud. The more times a human could cum for her, the better.

After Jacob's pants hit the floor, Azaerith curled her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, slowly stripping them down his thighs and releasing his half-hard cock. The man was fairly well-endowed already without the use of her venom. She stood, trailing her hands up his sides as she went, making him shiver.

Their mouths met again, hands roving a squeezing whatever flesh they could find. Azaerith forced him to step backwards until the backs of his knees met the bed, sending them both crashing down onto it.

Jacob rolled them until their places changed. He hovered over her for a moment before finally giving in to his need to get his hands and mouth on her tits. They almost dwarfed his palms. His lips caressed her light purple flesh, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth as he thumbed the other. His tongue rolled and teased the hardening bud.

Azaerith moaned, her legs spreading involuntarily as as the beginnings of pleasure sent a pulse through her loins. She wasn't about to let the human take her like this before she could get the good stuff into him, but she let him indulge in her body for a moment. Let him kiss, suck, and fondle whatever he pleased. Her patience quickly wore out though, and she pulled his head away from her. He gave her a questioning look, clearly wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Let's get you situated before things go too far, huh?" she suggested, still slightly breathless from Jacob's attentions.

"Oh, right," he said sheepishly, staring at her breasts. "I got distracted."

"Yeah, they do that to people."

Jacob shifted off of her, taking a seat next to the succubus. She sidled up behind him, her legs on either side of his and pulling him close.

Azaerith let her fangs sink deep into the juncture between Jacob's shoulder and neck, allowing her potent venom to enter his veins. He winced and hissed at the initial bite, and she chuckled darkly against his flesh. She drew away after a time, breathing hot against his neck, laving her tongue over the wound and sucking the skin around it. His blood was an absolute treat.

Jacob moaned. "I-I can feel it already."

His skin flushed hotter and his heart beat in an excited rhythm under Azaerith's palm. She would get it going faster though. Her hands roamed over his chest.

The succubus rested her head on Jacob's shoulder, her eyes trained on his already impressive erection.

"Going straight to your dick, right?"

Jacob only nodded in response, trembling and swallowing audibly.

The effects of Azaerith's venom never ceased to excite her, so she watched with rapt attention as it took hold. Jacob's cock began to fill out even more, expanding in length and girth. It throbbed visibly, growing on the more intense pulses. Its owner let out broken moans each time. The veins popped up from the skin, and Azaerith could see the movement of blood pumping through them.

By the time her venom had fully worked its magic, Jacob's dick was a massive twelve inches, his sack lying enlarged and heavy upon the mattress. He looked to his new, unfortunately temporary, endowment.

"Fuck, I'm huge," he said in between breaths, his hands twitching like he wanted to reach down and stroke himself silly. "You—you made me so big."

The demon licked her lips as precum ran in streams down the swollen shaft. Her pussy was positively dripping at the sight of it, but she wanted to have a bit of fun with the human before she let him fuck her. She could see his desires—he wanted the same thing.

Azaerith pushed him down onto the bed. Taking his wrists, she crossed them and lifted his arms above his head to rest against the pillows.

"Keep those there for me," she said. He nodded. "Good boy."

With a flick of her index finger, a light pink magical ring encircled his wrists, locking them together and binding them to an invisible fixed point. Jacob exhaled shakily in anticipation as Azaerith got off the bed and moved to his legs.

"Spread em'," she ordered, nudging one of his knees. He obeyed and his ankles received the same magical binding.

Azaerith smiled to herself at the sight of him spread out on the bed before her. His cock stood straight in the air; flushed, leaking, and clearly aching. She lightly grasped him at the base, causing him to suck in a breath.

"Now," she purred. "You're not going to cum until I tell you to. Got it?"

"I—I won't," Jacob said pleadingly.

Azaerith began stroking his shaft, tantalizingly slow. She ran her palm over the head to gather precum before running her hand down. It was the barest of touches, but Jacob was already twitching and gasping in pleasure. She brought her other three hands to his cock, all of them working in tandem to cover the ground that the others couldn't.

Jacob panted as she upped her pace. Her mouth opened and she allowed her saliva to drip down her extended tongue and onto his tip, adding to the already sloppy wet mess. The slick sounds and the way the light glinted off his cock was mesmerizing.

"Ah—I—I can't," Jacob said roughly. "I'm gonna—"

Azaerith stopped, retracting her hands. "Did I give you permission to?"

She let him be a moment, watching disappointment washing over his face as his body stepped back from the edge. Poor little thing had been so close. Taking that away was so much fun though. The more she teased him, the more satisfying his release would be for her. It was always sweeter and more plentiful that way. She caressed his inner thighs and hips—everywhere except where he needed it.

The succubus smirked, returning to working Jacob's cock.

"Let's kick it up a notch," she said.

Jacob barely had time to question what she meant before she sucked his cock head into her mouth. His eyes rolled back briefly.

"Fuck, yes," he hissed.

Azaerith's mouth and throat took him as deep as she could handle, and her hands pumped the rest. His swollen pipe stretched her lips, pushing a significant way into her throat. She had no gag reflex but she made a show of it just for him, bobbing her head and choking on him. Despite swallowing around his cock, drool leaked from the corners of her mouth, wetting her chin.

Jacob groaned as Azaerith drew back to breathe and loll her tongue around his tip.

"Close, close, close," he chanted in warning. Azaerith stopped.

The human was in a state. He was dripping in sweat, heaving for breath that was intermittent with sad little whimpers. Azaerith's keen ears could faintly hear his hammering pulse, and she watched as his cock bobbed along with it. Her pussy clenched around nothing, dripping down her thighs.

"Please..._please_," Jacob begged.

"Hmm. Not yet," Azaerith said, beginning to stroke him again. "I like seeing you squirm."

She continued her teasing, switching from stroking to sucking, fondling his balls, licking stripes up and down with her hot tongue. Jacob kept getting close, but time after time, Azaerith would deny him. He became a whining, quivering, desperate mess.

"I wanna cum so bad. I wanna cum so bad," he whimpered, almost sounding close to tears.

"Yeah?" Azaerith asked in feigned, overly-sweet sympathy. "Bet you _need it_ don't you?"

Jacob nodded frantically.

"Of course you do. And if I didn't tie you up you'd probably have me pinned, right? You'd hold me down and slam into me like the rutting dog you are. You'd just pump your dirty cum deep in my pussy over and over, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Azaerith stopped and Jacob gave a mournful cry.

"Let me cum. Oh, God. Let me cum. Please. I'm losing it!" he begged.

Azaerith brought a hand to her face and hummed in thought, watching the leaking monolith of a dick weep beads of precum. She ran her lower hands over Jacob's legs.

"Can't have my little human losing his head," she said, darting her tongue playfully across his tip, making him shake and whine.

"Th—thank you," Jacob said, his relief palpable.

"You've been so good for me too," Azaerith praised. "How about I let you cum on my tits?"

Jacob sucked in a breath. If possible, his eyes glazed over further with lust.

Azaerith grasped her substantial breasts, bringing them to Jacob's nearly bursting cock. They easily enveloped his acquired girth and he moaned in elation. She began stroking his dick between her tits, squeezing them tightly together. The human pulsed between her silky mounds, moments away from letting loose. Unable to stop herself, she began running her thumbs over her rock hard nipples. Jacob didn't last much longer.

"Fuck," he grunted. "Fuck, fuck—ah—oh, god! I'm—ah—c-cumming!"

"Do it," Azaerith said. She quickened her pace one last time. " _Now_."

Jacob practically exploded, crying out loudly in pleasure. His back arched as much as his restraints would allowed as his thick cum burst into the air, coating Azaerith's tits in viscous globs. Again and again his cock pumped seed. It fell in puddles around him on the mattress, some coming down on his chest and stomach. He hardly seemed to care, moaning as he was covered in his own spunk.

Azaerith took in the energy from his release. There was so much of it, potent and delicious. She devoured all of it ravenously, wanting more.

Jacob had calmed, still panting hard, disjointedly marveling over still being erect even after that. Azaerith released him from the soft embrace of her breasts, feeling his cum rolling down her chest and dripping off her nipples. She climbed up onto the bed with him, kissing along his jaw and lapping at the splatters on his chest. Eventually, Jacob mumbled something, still half in his post-orgasm haze.

"What was that?" Azaerith prompted. She had caught enough of it to know exactly what he said, but she wanted to tease him more.

"I wanna...cum inside you," he said.

"Where?" Azaerith prodded.

"God...your pussy. I wanna cum in your pussy!"

"Mmm, sure," the Succubus purred. "Your energy is divine, but my pussy's dying for a treat too."

She stood on the bed, placing a foot on either side of Jacob's head. The man's eyes were locked on her hot, soaking slit. A strand of her fluids slowly dripped onto his chin. He swallowed hard, cursing.

"But you're still gonna have to work for it," Azaerith said, lowering her hips closer to his face. "Put that mouth of yours to good use and make me cum first. Then I'll let you pump me full."

She brought her cunt to Jacob's mouth and was immediately and enthusiastically obeyed. His tongue ran over her swollen folds; languid passes up and down, quick swirls around, digging deep and hard in ways that caused Azaerith's body to shiver and twitch. She grabbed his head, fisting his short red hair and forcing him closer.

"There's—a—ah—There's a good boy," she breathed.

Azaerith moaned as Jacob's tongue slipped fully into her, circling shallowly in her inner walls. Her other hand found its way to her clit. It twitched under her fingers as she began to stroke herself. A string of curses flowed from her lips as she couldn't help but rock her hips against Jacob's face.

The man beneath her looked like he had died and gone to heaven, his head pressed between her voluptuous thighs, groaning against her pussy.

Azaerith would let up to allow him to breathe every few moments, and his warm breath would pant against her glistening folds as he begged her to keep going. He really just couldn't get enough of her taste and heat, could he? She would bear down on him, chanting praise and crying out unabashedly.

Every stroke and penetration of his tongue added to the tight ball of pleasure building inside her, and it was getting very close to snapping.

"When I cum, don't you dare stop!" Azaerith demanded moments before her orgasm slammed into her. Her whole body trembled, throwing off the rhythm of her hips and the hand on her clit.

As asked, Jacob didn't stop. If anything, he doubled his efforts. Still in the throes of ecstasy, Azaerith practically screamed as her pleasure was prolonged. Wave after wave crashed into her, until she could feel herself approaching another, explosive level.

With one final cry, she clamped her thighs around Jacobs head as a torrent of fluid gushed from her pussy. A lot of it rushed into the man's mouth, the rest soaking into the sheets. He moaned against her and she felt another surge of energy. Hot liquid splashed against her back as Jacob's engorged cock unloaded once more. The guy had actually just cum untouched from eating her out.

Azaerith felt a flicker of pride along with her last jolt of pleasure.

She twitched as she came down from it all, tiny whimpers escaping her lips. Running a hand through her dark hair, she dismounted Jacob's face, taking in his disheveled hair and the way his mouth, chin and neck shimmered with her juices. He was speechless, looking up at her with wide eyes.

She leaned in to kiss him, tasting herself.

"Sorry," she said, sort of meaning it. "Should have warned you."

"N-no," Jacob gasped in between breaths, licking his lips. "It-it was...God, so hot."

"Got one more in you?" Azaerith asked. She stood over him again, taking his cock in her hand and teasing the head up and down her dripping cunt.

Jacob made a choked noise in his throat, oversensitive, but still wanting.

"I'm not gonna last long," he admitted.

"Neither will I," Azaerith said with a grin, sinking down onto his length.

They both groaned, watching as Jacob's massive dick distended the succubus' stomach. It throbbed inside of her, the movement clear even under her skin.

Azaerith pulled up and slammed back down. She did it over and over; a slow, long drag out of her before a forceful shove back in. Her pussy constricted around him as he reached all her deepest spots. Part of her wanted to ride him fast and hard, making the human cum in seconds, but she elected to take him apart one last time. He whimpered and squirmed, his hips shaking like he wanted to pound himself up into her, but he couldn't get enough leverage.

Despite her best efforts, she soon felt his cock grow harder and thicker, the throbbing becoming more intense.

"Azzy...Azzy, Azzy," was all he could say in a breathless, spent tone.

Azaerith pulled herself up one last time, moaning as she went. "Come on then," she dropped fast onto his hips. "Cum."

And boy did he ever. Her name was loud and repetitious on his tongue as his cock erupted inside of her. She could feel it throbbing from base to tip, pumping her full of cum.

The succubus' belly grew slightly rounder as he filled her, and the sensation pulled another orgasm from her. She squirted again, coating his waist in a mix of her essence and his cum as her tongue lolled out around a silent scream. Her walls milked him gratuitously to draw more of his seed into her.

A final rush of sexual energy flooded Azaerith as well, fully satisfying her hunger. Which was good, seeing as she could feel her venom wearing off—Jacob's cock was shrinking and softening inside her.

She stood, pressing a hand to her stomach as she pushed his cum out of her, letting it slide down her legs or drop onto his spent cock. Jacob watched her do it through tired eyes.

"Goddamn," he breathed before promptly passing out.

Azaerith chuckled. "A job well done it seems."

The room stunk of sex and everything around them was wet and sticky. While the succubus reveled in this kind of mess, she knew her companion wouldn't appreciate it when he woke up in a possibly different mindset. With a snap of her fingers, all traces of the last hour or so vanished. She unbound Jacob as he slept, ensuring that his ecstasy-induced thrashing hadn't injured his wrists or ankles somehow. Despite some redness from magical friction, he seemed okay.

Azaerith flopped onto the bed, making herself at home. She looked over at her bed partner, taking in his sweet, sweaty face. Rolling towards him, she pressed a kiss to the puncture marks in his neck before holding his head to her chest.

There weren't any other summons, for the time being, so she decided to stick around. Maybe this adorable human would be up for another three or nine rounds when he woke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
[Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Note: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.


End file.
